Centrum Społeczności:Linki językowe/archiwum 2019
Polska Wiki Dzięki z góry! --romanowski (ja!) 04:12, sty 10, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 23:36, sty 15, 2019 (UTC) Cour de Cassation : Połączone — Nana 15:57, lut 3, 2019 (UTC) Re-Legion Wiki * Połącz re-legion/pl z re-legion. action=Link&wikia=re-legion.fandom.com/pl&ext_wikia=re-legion.fandom.com}} połącz wiki Przy okazji - fajnie by było zrobić coś żeby ten szablon działał z wiki w domenie fandom.com bo na razie bieda i musiałem sam to wkleić. Rail01 (dyskusja) 09:49, lut 4, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. Co do szablonu, to wczoraj nad tym myślałem, ale ciężko rozpoznać w której domenie jest wiki bez prefiksu/ścieżki, bo obecnie nowe wiki nie posiadają domeny wikia.com, a niezmigrowane domeny fandom.com. Chyba najprościej będzie zrobić szablon przyjmujący pełne adresy. — Nana 16:37, lut 4, 2019 (UTC) Polska Wiki (2) Cześć, chyba jest błąd z linkami tych Wikii. Linki w Polskiej wersji doprowadzają do strony głównej innych wersji. Możesz poprawiać, proszę? Dzięki z góry! --http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141021192708/wflash/es/images/7/74/Bandera_pl.gif listkiewski ([[:w:c:pl.polska:Tablica wiadomości:Listkiewski|''porozmawiaj ze mną!]]) 17:35, lut 9, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 14:43, lut 11, 2019 (UTC) Marvel Contest of Champions Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 19:08, lut 9, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 14:43, lut 11, 2019 (UTC) :: Dzięki Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 09:51, lut 16, 2019 (UTC) Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari Wiki : Połączone – Luqgreg 17:48, lut 20, 2019 (UTC) Król Lew Wiki : Połączone — Nana 21:37, mar 16, 2019 (UTC) --Eiffla (dyskusja) 13:37, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. – Luqgreg 19:11, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) MCU Wiki Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 17:52, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. – Luqgreg 19:12, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki : Połączone. – Luqgreg 17:58, mar 22, 2019 (UTC) Wyluzuj Scooby-Doo Wiki 'Dżemożerca11 ~ Dyskusja' 16:48, mar 25, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. – Luqgreg 19:38, kwi 5, 2019 (UTC) MCU Wiki Dałem poprzednio nie do tej wiki, co miało być. Z góry dzięki Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 11:34, kwi 15, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. – Luqgreg 12:40, kwi 21, 2019 (UTC) Sherlock Wikia Othiel (dyskusja) 21:56, kwi 18, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. – Luqgreg 12:41, kwi 21, 2019 (UTC) Skazani na Shawshank Wiki Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuje, Cholewka. : Połączone. Ateizm Wiki RAIL moja dyskusja 09:44, maj 2, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. Bohaterowie Wiki Yaxiro (dyskusja) 11:32, maj 5, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. Sally Face Wiki Marcel Ba 14:34, maj 6, 2019 (UTC) : Oflagowany. – Luqgreg 12:48, maj 8, 2019 (UTC) Cykl Demoniczny Wiki Nazanaczony (dyskusja) 21:11, maj 7, 2019 (UTC) : Oflagowany. – Luqgreg 12:49, maj 8, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Nazanaczony (dyskusja) 09:12, maj 15, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone. Testówka CreationKeepera Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 19:35, cze 18, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 18:19, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) Dororo Wiki RAIL moja dyskusja 11:35, cze 29, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. Dr. Stone Wiki : Połączone — Nana 11:14, lip 5, 2019 (UTC) Tajemnica Askiru Wiki 'Dżemożerca11 ~ Dyskusja''' 19:35, lip 7, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 21:37, lip 9, 2019 (UTC) DanMachi Wiki Yaxiro (dyskusja) 10:05, lip 8, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 21:37, lip 9, 2019 (UTC) Vinland Saga Wiki :Połączone. She-Ra: Princess of Power Wiki :Połaczone. Neptolumbia Wiki :Połączone. Drifters Wiki Cdwp22 (dyskusja) 18:02, lip 22, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. Przyjaciele Wiki Marcel Ba 14:40, lip 29, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. Mitologia Wiki Binsos 17:34, sie 4, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. McDonald's Wiki Binsos 07:10, sie 14, 2019 (UTC) :Taka wiki inie istnieje. Zoo2 Animal Park Wiki --Roofiwzgw (dyskusja) 21:30, sie 18, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. Psycho-Pass Wiki Heichousan (dyskusja) 23:40, sie 19, 2019 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 22:54, sie 29, 2019 (UTC) TYPE-MOON Wiki : Połączone — Nana 22:54, sie 29, 2019 (UTC) Kimetsu no Yaiba Cdwp22 (dyskusja) 10:51, wrz 8, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. Teleturnieje Wiki :Połączone. Moonlight Lovers Wiki :Połączone. Elex wiki Eiffla (dyskusja) 20:21, lis 15, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. moonlightlovers wikia :Połączone. Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Wiki :Połączone. Kropka Wiki :Połączone.